Map
For Editors When places get renamed or a new one gets made don't rename the page make a new one. A location which needs to be made is Tough Town (It's a retired location) Rounds Map Overview The Rounds map came out on the 22nd of May 2019 and was only possible of playing in it by using the Gamemodes FFA and TDM right now it does not have any names for the locations and is a lot smaller than the Battle Royale Map. List of Current Locations * Topsy Towers (Top Left) * Slightly modified Tiny Town (Top Right) * Tempting Temple or Talking Temple with a big tower (Bottom Left) * Outer Oasis (Bottom Right) Battle Royale Map Overview The Map is one of the vital objects in the game. You can see 29 locations on the map. The image of the map can be shown in HD on the right side of the page. To view the other maps (which are all the same resolution) scroll down from this page until you get to 'Media'. * Bus * Starter Settlement *Captivating Civilization *Crummy City *Death Dip *Dirty Depot *Freaky Fields *Goose Grove *Happy Hillside *Hidden Haven *Hollowed Hill *Hunky Hole *Lil'er Lake *Lonely Land *Mini Mountain *Needy Neighborhood *Oucast Oasis *Pirate Plaza *Pleasant Place *Pyramid Point *Sliding Settlement *Talking Temple *Teaser Town *Tempting Temple *Tender Town *Tiny Town *Topsy Towers *Valliant Village *Volatile Volcano *Wonkey Willows Removed/Renamed Locations These are all the removed and renamed locations in Island Royale. These locations may still exist in the game, titled under a different name, but have lost their ownership/tag for being a location. These locations, however, may be introduced back into the game, in a later, major update. * Calm Cove * Christmas Tree * Crescent Cove * Crumbling Cove * Crystal * Funky Forest * Hopeful Hillside * Horrified Hillside * Interesting Inlet * Lame Lake * Lil Lake * Lucky Land * Mini Mountain * Moving Mountain * Neat Neighborhood * Outer Oasis * Pewny Pond * Rocky Rubble * Sad Settlement * Santa * Shallow Shore * Slippy Shores * Tough Town * Vacant Volcano * Violent Volcano * Volatile Volcano * Washy Waters Facts and Tips *Starter Settlement is seen on the current versions of the Map. It can be also seen from the Battle Bus and from the west side of the Island. But, in the other Maps it was not shown. *Topsy Towers was usually the most crowded place, until the Christmas Trees were removed. However, the Snowy Update to the map which introduced the Christmas Tree dominated Topsy Towers. This is because the chests are like gifts around the Christmas Tree and the gifts often give out Legendary weapons. *The Bus acts like a place on the map but without a name and moves across the map. *Topsy Towers towers is one of the only locations which haven't got renamed. *The volcano erupted in October 6, 2018, causing the map to permanently change. *When snow came in the winter update most of the sand around the map just disappeared. *The snow dominated around one third of the the map, leaving the grassy area in the middle of the two opposite lands. It was updated during the "Christmas" update. *Slippy Shore and Slippy Shores are the same place but in different times. *The map is different depending on the Gamemode. Rounds Map Media RoundsMap1.png|The first map of the Rounds map. Battle Royale Map Media Map1.png|No names on any places. - Mar. 03, 2018 Map2.png|Added Lonely Land, Tiny Town, Wonkey Willows, Mini Mountain, Sad Settlement, Funky Forest, Dirty Depot, Lil Lake, Crummy City, Freaky Fields and Teaser Town. - Mar. 03, 2018 Map3.png|Added Topsy Towers - Mar. 09, 2018 Map4.png|Changed font. Added Happy Hillside and Pleasant Place. - Mar. 22, 2018 Map5.png|Font changed back to normal. Apr. 06, 2018 Map6.png|Added Outer Oasis, Neat Neighborhood and Hidden Haven. Removed Starter Settlement - Jun. 08, 2018 Map7.png|More sand to the outer edge of the map and Shallow Shore. Added Vacant Volcano and Calm Cove. Renamed Lil Lake to Shallow Shore. - Jul. 06, 2018 Map8.png|Removed Calm Cove and Funky Forest. Renamed Vacant Volcano to Volatile Volcano and Happy Hillside to Horrified Hillside. - Jul. 27, 2018 Map9.png|More sand on the top-right of the map. Added Rocky Rubble. Renamed Lonely Land to Lucky Land, Volatile Volcano to Violent Volcano, Horrified Hillside to Hopeful Hillside, Tiny Town to Tough Town, Neat Neighborhood to Needy Neighborhood and Shallow Shore to Washy Waters. Added Pewny Pond, Crescent Cove and Crystal which is called '???' - Oct. 05, 2018 Map10.png|Sand gets removed from the map. Added snow on the bottom-right of the map. Removed Rocky Rubble. Renamed Lucky Land to Lonely Land, Tough Town to Tiny Town Hopeful Hillside to Happy Hillside, Violent Volcano to Vacant Volcano, Pewny Pond to Interesting Inlet, Mini Mountain to Moving Mountain, '???' to Crystal and Washy Waters to Slippy Shores. Added Crumbling Cove.- Dec. 14, 2018 Map11.png|Replaced Christmas Tree to Crystal - Jan. 18, 2019 Map12.png|Snow got removed due to winter ending. Slippy Shores to Lame Lake - Mar. 02, 2019 Map13.png|Added or Renamed Locations Captivating Civilization, Death Dip, Goose Grove, Hollowed Hill, Hunky Hole, Lil'er Lake, Pirate Plaza, Pyramid Point, Talking Temple, Tempting Temple, Tender Town and Valliant Village. Removed Crescent Cove, Crumbling Cove, Crystal, Interesting Inlet, Lame Lake, Moving Mountain and Vacant Volcano. Added again Starter Settlement. Map57000.jpg|Removed Talking Temple, Tempting Temple, Captivating Civilization, Volatile Volcano, Tender Town, Pirate Plaza, Starter Settlement, Pyramid Point, Sliding Settlement, Lil'er Lake, Hunky Hole, Wonkey Willows, Hallowed Hill, Needy Neighborhood, Lonely Land. Added: Lil Lake, Sad Settlement, Dusty Dunes, Funky Forest. Media MapVector.png|The image on the left side of your screen to show what the your keybind is to open your Map. Category:Locations Category:Basics